


NOTES FOR LOREM IPSUM SERIES

by Saathi1013



Series: Lorem Ipsum [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Random notes and information about the series, included here for reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOTES FOR LOREM IPSUM SERIES

**Full Author's Notes:**

  
This series began as a  [prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/3114.html?thread=7194154#t7194154)  made by  [Livia_Carica](http://livia-carica.livejournal.com/)  on the  [SherlockBBC_fic](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/)  kinkmeme - she was anonymous at the time, but credit for the smoldering idea that ate my brain belongs to her - which I filled, stopped before the actual threesome happened, then was encouraged to continue filling, because  _how dare I stop before the Good Stuff??_  
  
I did, and the result was ' _Surveilled_ ,' which betrays its PWP-styled origins quite readily. I thought that was the end of it. My muse, however, had other ideas. So the second installment was written, and posted also on the kinkmeme. Again, I thought there was nothing more to write...  
  
My main lj icon proudly declares that 'my muse is a whore.' It ain't lyin', folks, and this is evidence  _why_ .   
  
Now, there are eight installments to this series, including a coda - and I really truly believe that I'm finished this time! - totalling almost 45,000 words, plus a set of deleted scenes. Along the way, I discovered to my delight that I'd acquired the services of a magnificent, knowledgeable, and immensely patient beta-reader/britpicker,  [Caoilin_Noir](http://caoilin-noir.livejournal.com/) , made several excellent friends, most notably the cheer-leading, filth-prompting (yeah, blame encouragement for the bloodplay on her), straight-talkin' (when the prose got away from me)  [AccioAyla](http://accioayla.livejournal.com/) , and somehow inspired work by a stunningly-talented fanartist,  [Mariemjs](http://mariemjs.livejournal.com/) . I don't know how I got so lucky, but these ladies rock my world and both I and this series would be poorer without them.  
  
For all those that have left comments, kudos, and encouragement along the way - especially to those who've followed this series since its inception on the kinkmeme - you have my deepest gratitude. You've made all of the work worthwhile, and I'm truly thankful for your encouragement, enthusiasm, and kindness.  
  
IF   _ANYONE_  wishes to write a spinoff, missing scene, remix, or future!fic for this 'verse; record a podfic of any of these installments; or draw fanart of the scenes/situations/characters herein, you have my blessing - I would adore it if I received a nod in your header/notes, and possibly a link back to this series, but even  _moreso_  would I love for you to share what you've done with me, so that I might see/hear/read it myself and also add it to my Master Posts. Thanks!

 

*******

 

PDF Link containing artwork and final edits: [ [google drive](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0BzAhEnBA4RMqTm9VSW5KbkhnSjg/edit) ]

*******

**Related Stories by Other Authors:**

  
[The Penultimate Problem](http://mystradefanfest.livejournal.com/10335.html)  by  [MarySutherland](http://marysutherland.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Mycroft Holmes / Greg Lestrade  
Warnings: Major character death, swearing, explicit sexual material  
Word Count: ~14,000  
Summary: Lestrade and Mycroft go to Reichenbach Falls in place of John and Sherlock.  
Notes: takes place after 'Lorem Ipsum' and during 'One Day Like This.' Beta'd by  [Blooms84](http://blooms84.livejournal.com/)

[Very Sincerely Yours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4512486), by Ariana DeVere (on AO3)  
See warnings and other info at the link  
Notes: takes place after 'Lorem Ipsum' but before 'One Day Like This.'

*******

  
**Podfic:**  
[Surveilled](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlock_fans/2137.html) , by  [six_two_four](http://six-two-four.livejournal.com/)  
[Problems and Solutions, or...](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlock_fans/4692.html)  by  [six_two_four](http://six-two-four.livejournal.com/)

*******

**Art:**  
  
'Book Cover' Art for series by blanketforyourshock  
[ [tumblr](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/post/6488813866/fake-book-cover-art-for-saathis-lorem-ipsum)  ]  
  
'Poster' Art for the entire series by Johnlockcreys  
[ [tumblr](http://johnlockcreys.tumblr.com/post/19436950018/the-lorem-ipsum-series-masterpost-word-count%22) ]  
  
_Design for Living_ , by Marie  
[ [tumblr](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/3361446298/designforliving) ]  
  
_Surveilled_ , by Marie  
(NSFW)  
[ [tumblr](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/3362290785/loremipsum-chapter1) ]  
  
_Lorem Ipsum_ , by Marie  
[ [tumblr](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/3361546622/lorem-ipsum-chapter-7-sarah-wakes-to-find) ]  
  
_Untitled,_  by Marie  
(NSFW)  
[ [tumblr](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/7105021729/basically-saathi1013-talked-about-getting-a) ]  
  
[Sarah Sawyer Finger Puppet](http://saathi1013.dreamwidth.org/16268.html)  by Knitmeapony  
  
[Manips](http://youcantsaymylastname.tumblr.com/post/37581091649/lorem-ipsum-by-saathi1013-i-have-recced-this) by Youcantsaymylastname.  
  
...please let me know if you do / have done any fanart for this series, and I will list it here. ^_^

*******

**Music:**  
  
There are several song references throughout this series, which I have not adequately credited in all of the individual notes. So, for future reference, here is the full list:  
  
' _Bohemian Like You_ ' is the title of a song by The Dandy Warhols  
... the lyrics don't quite work for the story, but once the title occurred to me, it stuck.  
[  [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvj9i7wnFtA)  ] [  [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dandywarhols/bohemianlikeyou.html)  ]  
  
' _City Sirens, Violins_ ' is a lyric from the song 'Mirrorball' by Elbow

 

[ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sq10PhUG9VQ) ] [ [lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/mirrorball-lyrics-elbow.html) ]  
... this is one of the most fitting songs for this show I've heard yet, and [ **missp2010**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=missp2010)  was ever so kind as to fill my request for a fanvid using it. [['Mirrorball' fanvid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGHRr1KWKq4) - Sherlock/John ]

' _The Trick is to Keep Breathing_ ' is the title of a song by Garbage  
[ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpV3fO5Alto) ] [ [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/garbage/thetrickistokeepbreathing.html) ]

' _Grace to the Strong_ ' is a lyric from the song 'Cold War' by Janelle Monae  
[ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqmORiHNtN4) ] [ [lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/cold-war-lyrics-janelle-monae.html) ]  
... and one of the lines in the story (Moriarty calling the Sawyer family a 'cloud of starlings') references a lyric from Elbow's 'Starlings'

 

[ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4YdmSclJA8) ] [ [lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/starlings-lyrics-elbow.html) ]

' _One Day Like This_ ' is the title of a song by (yet again) Elbow  
[ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk2xaeXnxlM) ] [ [lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/one-day-like-this-lyrics-elbow.html) ]

  
*******

 

 


End file.
